


Dark of Night

by Padafan61



Category: Walker Texas Ranger (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padafan61/pseuds/Padafan61
Summary: In June, Walker returns home.Drabble.Real men sometimes need a moment.(Mentions of Colton & Austin Walker--his sons' names for now, until series;Ada Longtree--his "Hannah Gruen," because he'll need someone like that)
Kudos: 8





	Dark of Night

He'd made it.  
Echoes of the fight still haunted him as law enforcement poured in for the arrest.  
Smell of blood. Noise of gunfire.  
A sour taste in his mouth and a half-disappointed sag to his shoulders--quickly squared.

He'd made it.  
Didn't know if he'd wanted to at first.  
After all, he'd dove into the undercover op as though trying to drown in it,  
the pain of losing Alex fresh in his mind.  
(But he'd made it. Stood his ground and was out now. Had looked, but not gone over the edge.)  
  


Sitting on the wooden porch swing, Cordell Walker looked up at the stars.  
Bright stars, open spaces.  
Even working in the capitol, he didn't want "City" for HIS boys.  
Enough cash put aside over the years, he'd bought the new place and installed the two children with Ada to supervise.  
Arranged it all.  
Just in Case.  
(In case he couldn't stand to let himself live--so wracked with guilt for not being there to protect her.)

Alex.  
His love.  
  


The swing creaked and a light breeze pushed the smell of damp earth from the fields.  
Insects buzzed down by the creek bed.  
Reflexively, he ran his fingertips along the smooth edges of a box in his hand.  
(Not going to open it. Too many memories for even a strong man to withstand.)

"Alex," he sighed slightly, taking a pull on his drink and letting the night air cool his reddened eyes.  
Inside he heard Aussie whimper in his sleep and Colt call for him.  
  


He'd made it.  
He was here.  
And now he'd make the best of whatever life gave to him, shattered or not.

Walker rose and went to  
his sons inside.


End file.
